


Slow Down

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: I Can't Breathe Past My Love For You [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, M/M, Ryuu is a Good Bro, Shy Asahi is adorable, definitely not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu's whole life can be summed up with the words "Go Fast!"But, waking up with a mouth full of flower petals can throw a wrench into your plans pretty quickly.(This is set as a prequel for Sorry Tsukki, but is completely unrelated and can be read as a stand alone.)





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Zwolnij](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19592953) by [Elise_Questra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Questra/pseuds/Elise_Questra)



> Hello again!
> 
> This is a spin off/prequel for my other work Sorry Tsukki, but can be read as a stand alone fic, because they're set months apart and only make a passing mention of Asahi/Noya in the other.
> 
> Funny enough, I actually had this spin off finished before I finished the actual work. xD
> 
> This is set during Nishinoya's second year, Asahi's third. 
> 
> As usual, I did edit, but if I've missed anything glaringly obvious or forgotten to tag something, please let me know!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Nishinoya Yuu was not a very patient teen.

 

His entire life revolved around the words “ _ go _ ”, “ _ now _ ” and “ _ fast _ ”. 

 

He was a Libero, for crying out loud. He was  _ all about _ energy and speed and getting things  _ done! _

 

But when you wake up with a mouthful of flower petals, it tends to make you pause for a moment. 

 

As Nishinoya stares down at the red petals littering his sheets, the world seems to slow down a bit. He methodically picks up each petal (there were twenty-seven) and drops them into the small waste bin by his desk and plops into the desk chair, still dazed.

 

It was already 9:30 am, but the house was still silent. Both parents were working today, and it sounded like his grandfather had also gone out.

 

The teen took a deep breath and finally tried to piece together a decent thought as he started for the bathroom to do his morning routine.

 

The petals were undoubtedly for Asahi-Senpai. Nishinoya had always admired him, but around the beginning of second year, when they got to play together again, the admiration morphed into love. And that love had stayed firmly where Nishinoya put it; in the back of his mind. Now, with little more than two months until the other man's graduation, Nishinoya was being forced to face it.

 

After flushing the toilet and brushing the floral taste from his mouth, Nishinoya grabbed his phone from the floor where it had been knocked down to the night before and started searching.

 

_ 'Hanahaki Disease’ _

 

As the first page of results was loading, Nishinoya made his way to the kitchen for a pop-tart. Normally he would have made some eggs, or even a bowl of cereal, but pop-tarts were one-handed foods for researching.

 

Nishinoya slid his entire body under the kotatsu, leaving only his head and arms visible as he scrolled through medical journals and personal insight.

 

An interview with a well known Hanahaki Researcher caught his eye as he scrolled. He pressed play on the clip and munched on the strawberry filled pastry imitation as it loaded. 

 

_ “While not much is known about the disease, it is very deadly. There are no preventative measures, and only one medical procedure has actually been proven effective.”  _ A handsome, older man said. The interviewer, a raven haired man with glasses, leaned forward some.

 

_ “Are you saying the only way to prevent death is by having the plant, and consequently, your emotions, surgically removed, Dr. Akihara?”  _

 

_ “ That's the only medical treatment we have found, yes. However, many people prefer the “Romantic Aspect” of everything; of confessing and then letting the chips fall where they may. If you ask me, it seems more of a tragedy than a romantic notion.”  _ The doctor frowned as he ran a hand through his short, brown hair _.  _

 

_ “Can you expand on that a little more?” _

 

_ “Of course. I'm sure it's common knowledge that Hanahaki Disease is built upon unrequited love; romantic love that you feel for another person but for whatever reason have chosen not to reveal. Typically, it's very deep seated. The disease feeds on your anxiety and angst, over your worries and insecurities. Many things can cause it to worsen, such as outside stress, traumatic events, even proximity to the prospective partner.”  _ The interviewer nodded.

 

_ “Yes, that's been made public in many science journals; even the Board of Health has issued a public statement.” _

 

_ “Yes. But what many seem to overlook is that every case is different because of this. I've known people who lasted months, even years with the disease, but I've also treated patients who've succumbed to the petals after mere 72 hours.” _

 

_ “That's amazing. Going more than a year with Hanahaki Disease??” _

 

_ “Indeed. The man lived, and is currently healthy and living in **** . He had the surgery, but only after dealing with symptoms for nearly two full years. He confessed, was turned down, and had an emergency procedure to remove the plant. It was a very difficult process, but I'm thankful he was in the hospital when he confessed. Had he had to wait for an ambulance or drive to the hospital, he probably wouldn't have made it.” _

 

_ “Wait, wait. He was rejected, but still lived? All of the research studies explicitly state that the heart has been “punctured” or in some cases “squeezed until it bursts.” Both of those are in the science journals published by Dr. Morgana Stanley in England. Are you saying these journals are false? Do you have new evidence to support this?”  _ the interviewer was visibly excited as he adjusted his glasses. Dr. Akihara shook his head as he reclined in his chair.

 

_ “No, no. Dr. Stanley's findings are still solid. And, as I said a moment ago, had the man not been in the hospital already, he would have died. This also ties into the 'tragic instead of romantic’ thing I mentioned. People believe that once rejected, they will have to simply sit and choke on their emotions and wait for the heart-crushing agony of death. But, if your symptoms have not progressed rapidly, and you're still in the early stages, you have a very good chance of living after rejection.” _

 

_ “Please go on.” _

 

_ “It's not like a switch is flipped when you get rejected. The thorn that punctures your heart doesn't just “BAM!” nor does a vine just snap out and crush your heart. It takes time for everything to reach that point in your body. Remember, the disease feeds on your agony. In the early stages, death after rejection can take up to five hours. Five hours! That's more than enough time for someone to come to the hospital and have The Extraction! But people panic after a rejection. They’ve just been turned down, their heart is breaking, they're now going to die; it turns into a spiral. And that panic and depression and fear jumbles your mind; you don't consider going to the hospital for treatment. You simply accept the fact that you're going to die. And that speeds up the process. People who typically would have had three to four hours to get to a hospital suddenly have an hour of life left.” _ The doctor paused and took a sip of his water.

 

_ “It won't be successful every time. If the condition is too advanced, there's a good chance they won’t have enough time to make it to the hospital and have The Extraction. However, it's always worth a shot, isn't it? If there's even a five percent chance of success, go for it. Call the ambulance, go to the hospital; why die when you don't need to?” _

 

The video went on for another few moments, but Nishinoya tuned it out.  _ ‘Why die when you don't need to?’ _

 

The teen finished off the pop-tart and placed his phone down on the tatami before running a hand through his flat hair. It wasn't like he was going anywhere, so he didn't bother with the gel this morning. As he lay in the warmth, Nishinoya began forming a plan. That doctor was absolutely right. Nishinoya had too much life left to live. Why die when you don't need to?

 

\---

 

When his grandpa eventually came home a few hours later and commandeered half of the kotatsu for himself ( _ “Move over, I'm coming in!”)  _ Nishinoya decided that having one other person in on there secret might be helpful.

 

“Gramps?”

 

The older man looked up from his television program.

 

“I woke up with Hanahaki Disease.”

 

The older man paused for a moment, stare unblinking, before picking up the remote and flipping the television off.

 

“Did you, now?” Nishinoya nodded, and the old man frowned. As he stroked his chin, the wrinkles on his forehead deepened. Noya pulled himself out from under the table to sit beside his grandfather.

 

“I have a plan, though. I did some research.” The older man let out a bark of laughter.

 

“I think that's more surprising than the Hanahaki!” Nishinoya grinned and elbowed the older man, good naturedly.

 

“Shut up! I know how to research stuff!” when the laughter died down, the old man sat with a small smile.

 

“Alright, lay it on me.” Nishinoya nodded to himself before beginning.

 

“I'm gonna confess, first thing in the morning.” Enji nodded, stroking his beard once more.

 

“That's pretty risky, Yuu.” The teen nodded.

 

“I read up on it though. If he turns me down, I'll still have a few hours to get to a hospital and have The Extraction. I just gotta stay level headed.” Enji hummed softly as he folded his arms over his chest.

 

“All or nothing, eh?” He cracked a grin, “I've never heard a phrase that fit you better.” Nishinoya grinned as well.

 

“You've always told me to never be afraid. I won't be afraid of this either.” Enji’s smile softened as he ruffled the teen’s hair.

 

“Good. You go in there tomorrow and give it all you've got. I'm behind you all the way!” Nishinoya sniffled and blinked away the wetness he felt trying to build and smiled back before pushing to his feet.

 

“I'm starving. You want something to eat, Gramps?” The older man reached for the remote and relaxed back onto his hands.

 

“Pizza! Your mom isn't here to yell at me about my heart today; I want something good!” Nishinoya laughed as he made his way to the kitchen.

 

“Mom will kill me if I let you order pizza. How about sandwiches and leftover soup?” Enji let out a loud groan of complaint, but Nishinoya ignored him in favor of pulling out the soup pot and placing it on the burner to warm up.

 

“You and your mother hate me! Never letting me eat the good stuff!”

 

“Oi! Who was it that snuck you a cheeseburger last week??” He stuck his head into the doorway of the living room. Enji pursed his lips and folded his arms once more. Noya simply rolled his eyes and went back to the stove.

 

“Pout if you want to, but you ate three bowls of stew last night. You can't pretend you don't like the food we cook.” When he received no response, the teen knew he had won.

 

The rest of the day went on as usual; light hearted bantering and dramedies that Nishinoya pretended he didn't care for but was almost more interested in than his grandfather was.

 

Just before dinner, he had to sprint to the bathroom and let loose another mouthful of petals. He played it off as having had too many sweets after lunch, considering he and his grandfather had polished off a whole box of cookies. His mother accepted it at face, but Nishinoya couldn't escape the knowing look from his grandpa.

 

He gave the older man a smile and went back to eating.

 

Just before bed that night, Nishinoya sent a couple quick texts.

 

_ To: Ryuu!! _

 

_ Meet me @ the gate 2morrow morning. _

_ - _

 

_ To: Suga-Senpai! _

 

_ I might need a few days off practice starting 2morrow. I can give a better explanation in the morning, if that's cool? _

_ - _

 

After receiving a thumbs up from Ryuu and a curiously concerned  _ “Sure, find me first thing in the morning, okay?”,  _ Noya plugged in his phone and settled into bed.

 

His insides were churning nervously. He felt like his body was getting geared up for a big game. 

 

Tomorrow was  _ it _ . He was going to put it all on the line. Either Asahi accepted his love, or he would never be able to love someone again. Nishinoya took deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves.

 

There was no way Asahi would tell him no. No way at all. I mean, he had to feel  _ something  _ for the younger boy after all this time together. And he had to have noticed  _ something _ after Nishinoya's subtle flirting. 

 

Granted, it was very subtle, but seeing the older boy turn a slight pink was the greatest thing. 

 

Unable to get his brain to shut off, Nishinoya pulled out his DS and loaded up a video game to distract himself.

 

Around 2am, the teen finally passed out; a dying game system squished under his chest. 

 

\---

 

Nishinoya woke with a start at 5:30 as his alarm blared on the night stand. He threw an arm out for the phone, but only managed to knock it into the floor. With a groan, he leaned over the side of the bed and fumbled in the dark for the still-screaming phone. Nishinoya reminded himself for the twelfth time to change that ringtone back to a beeping sound instead of the horror movie scream Ryuu had programmed. 

 

Nishinoya finally managed to get ahold of the phone and flopped back into the bed as he turned it off. He sighed as he stared at the darkened ceiling and tried to make his body move from his warm blankets. 

 

_ Five more minutes wouldn't hurt _ , he thought, as he closed his eyes once more. A sudden fluttering in his chest and throat had him up and sprinting for the toilet before he could even pull the blankets back up. Noya coughed and gagged out a small handful of petals, managing not to lose his dinner in the process, into the toilet bowl before wiping his mouth with the hem of his shirt and standing up. 

 

_ I guess I'm awake now. _

 

Twenty minutes later, Nishinoya was pulling a jacket on over his school uniform as he finished off a piece of toast. He hadn't bothered with making a nice breakfast, too nervous to even swallow properly. His stomach was churning, his heart was pounding. 

 

He slid his shoes on and paused with his hand on the door handle as he took a deep breath and smiled.

 

It's all or nothing today.

 

\---

 

Ryuu was waiting at the front gate, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he puffed white clouds into the cold January air. When he saw Nishinoya jogging up, he smiled brightly and waved. Nishinoya excitedly returned both and picked up the pace.

 

“Ryuu, my guy!” 

 

After a brief high five, they began walking the mostly empty path to the gym. A few other sports teams were having early morning practice as well, and the teens gave a nod or brief wave in acknowledgement.

 

“So,” Nishinoya began, eyes focused on the club room that was coming into sight, “I need you to do me a favor.” Ryuu watched Noya curiously.

 

“'Course, man. What's up?”

 

“Do you have your cell phone on you?” At Ryuu’s nod, he continued, “I'm about to make a scene. Just in case things go south, I need you to call an ambulance.”

 

They were at the bottom of the stairs now, and Ryuu grabbed Nishinoya's arm to prevent him from going any further.

 

“Excuse me,  _ what _ ?? What kind of scene?! Why would there be an ambulance involved?!” The shorter teen shrugged off Ryuu's hand.

 

“Okay, maybe not an ambulance. But, like, a teacher or something? I'm not really sure what to expect.” Nishinoya frowned and cast his gaze back to the club room door. Ryuu snapped his fingers a few times to get Noya’s attention again.

 

“Dude, what the hell is going on?” Nishinoya sighed and scratched the back of his neck. Ryuu's concerned gaze never left the other boy. 

 

“You remember that thing I told you about? About Asahi-Senpai?” Ryuu pursed his lips in thought.

 

“About your crush..? Of course I remember. You made me swear on my life I wouldn't tell anyone or you would cut off my-”

 

“It's more than a crush.” Nishinoya interrupted, “I figured that out yesterday when I woke up choking on Rose petals.” 

 

Ryuu was silent for too long. Nishinoya lifted his eyes from where they were staring at the ground and huffed a small laugh. Ryuu had tears brimming in his eyes as his bottom lip trembled.

 

“N-noya… You've got Hanahaki Disease??” Ryuu warbled, “If this goes South-!”

 

Nishinoya slapped his open palms against both of Ryuu's cheeks and held him in a fish-face.

 

“But, it won't. I'm not gonna just roll over and die. If he turns me down, I'll have The Extraction and get over it. That's why I need you as my backup, alright?? Can you do this for me, Ryuu?” Nishinoya started into his best friend's eyes. After a moment, Ryuu wiped his face with his sleeve and nodded with certainty.

 

“Leave it to me.”

 

\---

 

The club room door was thrown open with such force it smacked the wall, startling the other six members currently in various stages of undress. Daichi immediately turned with a frown to reprimanded the two responsible, but the slam of the door was followed by a loud

 

“ASAHI!”

 

The gentle giant jumped nearly out of his skin and whacked the back of his head on the locker he had been rummaging through.

 

“Yes?!”

 

Nishinoya took a deep breath before moving forward with a purpose. A slight frown marred his face, and he hoped that he was the only one who knew he was trembling. He heard someone close the door, but his eyes never left Asahi.

 

Daichi was confused and extremely concerned by the events, and made to step out and cut Nishinoya off, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

“Suga?” 

 

The slighter teen kept his eyes glued to the scene in front of them.

 

“Let's see how this goes…” Daichi stepped back, still clearly uncomfortable, but watched as Nishinoya stopped mere inches from Asahi.

 

The taller boy fidgeted under Nishinoya's unending stare and did everything he could to keep from backing away.

 

“Uh, N-noya..? Is everything-” Asahi began

 

“I love you.”

 

Yamaguchi dropped his bagel. Ennoshita choked on his mouthful of water. Asahi turned crimson. Nishinoya continued.

 

“This isn't really my idea of a good confession, and I really probably should have thought this through more than one day, but I love you a  _ lot _ . I can't tell you when exactly it started, but it's been there for a while; just like a weed. I didn't want to tell you, and then ruin our friendship and our teamwork, but the situation has changed so.” Nishinoya shrugged, “Here we are.”

 

The club room was silent for long moments as Asahi processed and Nishinoya began to feel his confidence falter.

 

“Asahi..?” The taller boy was startled out of his thoughts. As his eyes met Nishinoya's, the red of his cheeks seemed to darken even further. A clearing of a throat reminded Asahi that they weren't alone, however, and he covered his face with both hands.

 

“Noya, that's… that's very, very sudden! And I'm not sure this was the best place to do this? In front of everyone, oh my  _ God _ .” Nishinoya merely shrugged.

 

“It seemed like a good plan last night. You know, “All or nothing”, “Seize the moment” yadda yadda.” He waved a hand in dismissal. Suddenly, butterflies were in his chest and stomach, but he couldn't tell if it was just nerves or something much, much worse.

 

“So, do you like me too?” Nishinoya prompted. Asahi made a noise behind his hands that sounded much like a dying animal.

 

“Can't we- maybe- can you give me some time to-” 

 

“I don't have time, Asahi-Senpai. I will literally  _ die _ if I don't find out soon.” Nishinoya would have laughed at the joke had it not been such a serious situation. He heard Ryuu snort from somewhere behind him, though. 

 

Asahi made another dying whale noise before uncovering his face and staring at the ceiling. 

 

With all his courage, Asahi nodded his head. Nishinoya's heart flipped.

 

“Yes? Is that a yes you like me? I need you to say it for me, just once, please??” Nishinoya moved even closer, his face now inches from Asahi's chest.

 

The taller man squeezed his eyes closed and covered his face once more.

 

“Noya, it's embarrassing!! Everyone is watching!” Everyone immediately averted their eyes. Nishinoya reached up and took both of Asahi's hands into his. The taller boy exhaled shakily and met Noya's eyes.

 

“Asahi… I love you. Do you love me too..?” The fluttering was reaching a fever point and his pulse was racing. Nishinoya inhaled deeply as he waited. Asahi inhaled as well before nodding once more.

 

“Y-yeah… I love you too, Yuu.” All at once the dam broke. The tension in Nishinoya's shoulders released and he dropped to his knees.

 

“Oh thank goodness. Oh my God.” The Libero was trembling all over as the adrenaline left his body. The fluttering in his chest was quickly making its way up his throat, but Nishinoya didn't think he could stand.

 

“Noya?? Are you okay?” Asahi knelt before the younger man, pink face drawn in concern. Nishinoya opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was brightly colored petals and a bit of stomach acid.

 

All over Asahi's chest.

 

The room erupted.

 

“Oh my  _ God.” _

 

“That's disgusting.”

 

“Wait, are those… Is he?!”

 

“Somebody find a teacher!”

 

Nishinoya's chest was  _ burning _ , his lungs felt like they were filled with needles. Trying to breathe hurt more than anything, and he couldn't stop coughing out more and more petals. His vision was going spotty; everything was fading into white.

 

“Noya?!”

 

And it all went black.

 

\---

 

Nishinoya woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed. His throat and chest still burned, but he could breathe again.

 

“Yuu? You awake?” Noya slowly turned his head, still feeling groggy from sleep, and found his grandpa in the visitors chair. The old man smiled.

 

“You really know how to cause a scene, eh?” Nishinoya frowned, his brain still not completely awake.

 

“You puked all over that poor boy. They called an ambulance, and they had to pull a vine out of your throat! A whole vine! They wouldn't let me keep it to show you, though. Said it was bad etiquette. Feh.” The man waved a hand and frowned.

 

Nishinoya laughed lightly, but immediately began coughing. His body jerked forward as he choked out another small amount of petals. When he was done, he flopped back against the pillows breathing heavily. Eiji passed the teen a cup of water and moved to pick up the scattered petals.

 

“Why,” Nishinoya carefully cleared his throat, “why are there still petals?” 

 

With the petals disposed of, Eiji sat back down and sipped his coffee.

 

“The doctor said you'd probably be coughing them up for the next day or so. The roots aren't set in your lungs anymore, but the loose petals have to come out. That vine did some damage to your throat, though. You'll be in here another few days.” Nishinoya nodded and blinked heavily, sleep trying to take him once again. Eiji smiled and ruffled his grandson's hair.

 

“Get some more sleep. They have pain meds in your IV. You won't get any sleep when your Mom gets here. She's gonna tear you up.” Eiji cackled and Nishinoya managed a grin before dozing back off. 

 

\---

 

When Noya woke again, his mom was there instead of Eiji, and she did, indeed, chew him out; after making sure he felt okay. 

 

When she was done reading him the riot act, she brushed his bangs back and kissed his forehead.

 

“I'm glad you're alright, Yuu.” Nishinoya smiled and flashed a peace sign. 

 

“Can't get me that easily!* She huffed a laugh and stood.

 

“I need to go finish your paperwork. There were some friends of yours from school in the lobby. Do you want me to send them in?” Nishinoya nodded and settled back in the bed, being careful of the IV still in his forearm.

 

A few minutes later, his door was being quietly pushed open and an orange head off hair peered in.

 

“Senpai! Are you okay?!” Hinata was immediately shoved through the door. 

 

“Go in, you idiot! We can't just stand in the hallway!” A scowling Kageyama was the next in, followed by a worried Tadashi, and a frowning Tsukishima. 

 

The small group made a semi-circle around the foot of the bed. Tsukishima spoke first 

 

“You look like shit “

 

“ _ Tsukki _ ! You can't just  _ say _ that!!” Tadashi stared wide eyed at his best friend. Tsukishima simply shrugged. Nishinoya snorted.

 

“I feel like it too. Shouldn't you guys be at practice?” Hinata sat in the chair to the left of the bed.

 

“Coach cancelled it for today. He said everyone needed time to regroup after this morning.” The smaller boy trailed off. Kageyama stepped forward.

 

“Is it true you puked on Asahi-Senpai?” Nishinoya's eyes widened. 

 

“Oh my God.  _ Did _ I puke on him?!” He looked to Tadashi and Tsukishima for confirmation. Tsukishima made a face of distaste and looked away while Yamaguchi wrinkled his nose and nodded.

 

“Oh no. That's worse than having a literal  _ vine _ in my throat, I puked on him after confessing!” Nishinoya flopped back against the pillows dramatically.

 

Hinata patted Nishinoya's arm and smiled sympathetically.

 

“I'm sure it'll be okay. I mean, he looked really scared when the ambulance was there. And he fainted when they had to pull the vine out before they could put the oxygen mask on you, so I'm sure he didn't even notice the vomit!” Hinata smiled brightly. Nishinoya covered his face.

 

“That's horrible.”

 

“Hinata, I think you're making it worse…” 

 

A knock on the door drew everyone's attention. A second after knocking, Suga’s smiling face popped in.

 

“Oh good! You  _ are _ awake! How are you feeling?” Nishinoya dropped his hands to his lap as Suga came fully into the room, followed by Ryuu, Ennoshita, and Daichi.

 

“Embarrassed, mostly. A little sore.” Suga shooed Hinata from the chair and sat down himself before pouring a cup of water from the pitcher next to him and passing it to Nishinoya.

 

Ryuu dropped onto the bed to Noya's right and tossed an arm over the shorter man. 

 

“Man, when you said you were going to cause a scene, you really meant it!” Ryuu laughed and Nishinoya huffed around the edge of his water cup. Suga rolled his eyes.

 

“You're laughing now, but weren't you the one panicking the most?” Ryuu blushed and pursed his lips.

 

“Well excuse me for being scared! He just collapsed out of nowhere!” Daichi nodded along.

 

“It was very scary. If it hadn't been for Tsukishima taking control and calling out orders, we all would have been frozen.” Nishinoya's eyes widened and snapped to the first year. Tsukishima refused to make eye contact and studiously stared out the window. Nishinoya grinned when he saw the pink on the younger boys cheeks and ears.

 

“Tsukkiii! You saved my life? Awww!” Tsukishima flushed darker.

 

“Shut up! Don't call me that!” Nishinoya snickered.

 

“But Tsukki! Yamaguchi calls you Tsukki!” Tsukishima frowned and folded his arms over his chest.

 

“Because that's Yamaguchi.” Nishinoya laughed as Yamaguchi flushed pink as well. The laughter quickly turned into coughing and Ryuu moved off the bed as Nishinoya curled over his knees and coughed out a couple of petals. 

 

He lay back against the pillows once more, panting lightly and fumbling for his cup. Suga placed the cup into his hand and gathered up the petals carefully.

 

The room was quiet for a moment, Nishinoya's slightly heavier breathing the only sound. A knock at the door startled everyone. Eiji walked through the door with a bright smile, dragging a panicked Asahi behind him.

 

“Oi, Yuu! Look who I found pacing the hallway! Is this the boy??” Nishinoya pinched the bridge of his nose and valiantly tried to ignore the burning of his cheeks.

 

“This is not happening…” Suga smiled brightly and patted Nishinoya's arm before standing.

 

“Alright, boys, it's time to leave! Nishinoya needs rest and we have practice bright and early tomorrow morning!” Suga, with the help of Daichi, herded everyone out of the room. Eiji sent Noya a wink before leaving with the group. When it looked like Asahi was going to follow them out, Daichi held up a hand.

 

“Not you, big guy.” he smiled softly and closed the door behind him. Asahi gnawed at his bottom lip as he turned to face Nishinoya.

 

The smaller teen smiled up from his hospital bed. Asahi managed to return the smile as he took a slow, deep breath. He sat down in the chair besides Nishinoya and folded his hands in his lap.

 

“So…” Asahi began. Noya nodded and stared at his hands.

 

“So…” he echoed.

 

They sat in silence for a long moment.

 

“I just-”

“Are you-”

 

They both paused. Nishinoya huffed a laugh and Asahi smiled as he ran a hand through his long hair. He had forgone a hair tie after his shower this morning and had forgotten to pull it up before coming to the hospital.

 

“You go first.” Asahi offered. Nishinoya inhaled, steadied his nerves and leaned back against the pillows.

 

“I know I kinda botched it this morning. It was rushed, and then I puked all over you, which, I'm so sorry about, holy cow.” He dragged his right hand down his face.

 

“But, I do really, really like you.” He glanced up at Asahi's pink cheeks and smiled, “I just wanted to say that without worrying about the flowers in my lungs.” 

 

Asahi smiled as well and fumbled with the blanket edge.

 

“I… I didn't mind that you got sick. On me, I mean. I was really scared when I saw it was flower petals though. And then you collapsed, and there was an ambulance…” Asahi trailed off. Nishinoya placed his hand over Asahi's. The older teen smiled and wrapped his hands around Nishinoya's.

 

“I'm glad you're going to be okay, Yuu. I really, really like you too.” Nishinoya's smile was blinding, “So, when you get out of here, maybe we could see a movie?” Asahi smiled as well, his cheeks still rose colored. Nishinoya nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Yes! Yes, that would be awesome!”

 

They sat and talked for hours, until a nurse came in with a cup of medicine and hot tea to announce visiting hours would be over soon. Asahi left with a smile, a small wave, and promises to return tomorrow. His cheeks were apparently permanently pink now. Nishinoya took his medicine and sipped his tea as he reclined in the bed and waited for the hospital to serve his dinner. He couldn't get rid of the bright smile on good face if he wanted to.

 

He couldn't believe how fast everything had changed; but this is Nishinoya Yuu.

 

His whole life revolves around 'fast’.


End file.
